Truth or Bear
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: The FNAF crew has split up into three teams to play a competitive game of Truth or Dare, without truth. You decide what dares they do. (The directions are in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie: Hello everyone! Bonnie Bunny here, and I have gathered the Fazgang to play a little truth or bear. Let us meet our contestants.

*Bonnie walks over to the Fazgang who are sitting in a circle*

*Freddy, Goldie, Chica, and Foxy stand by her*

Bonnie: ladies and gents, we have Freddy Fazbear, Goldie Fazbear, Chica Chicken, Foxy the pirate, and yours truly. This is our first team. We are known as THE FAZBEARS!

*Bonnie walks over to Toy Bonnie, BB, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle.*

Bonnie: This group is our second team. Their team name is THE TOYS!

*Bonnie walks over to Shadow Freddy, the Puppet, Shadow Bonnie, Vincent, and Springtrap*

Bonnie: This group is our third team. They are THE MISFITS!

Bonnie: Now this game has rules. You decide the dare. It has to say to what member of what team. Post your dares to the players in the reviews. Then a whole chapter will be dedicated to that dare. If the players take the dare and win, they score points for their team. If they take the dare, and fail. They lose points for the team. Please nothing too dirty, kissing is aloud. Oh, and if they don't take the dare, they lose points. And there is NO truth in this.


	2. The Puppet

*Bonnie walks into the room holding an envelope*

Chica: What's that Bonnie?

Bonnie: it seems we have gotten a dare.

*Bonnie opens the letter and reads aloud*

Bonnie: To the Puppet. I take revenge on the one you hate most in any way.

From CatrinSara.

Bonnie: Ok Puppet, do you take the dare?

Puppet: Heck yes! This will be easy!

*The Puppet floats away*

*About a minute later, yelling comes from the misfit's room*

*Bonnie walks in*

Bonnie: What did you do?

Puppet: I stabbed Vincent.

Bonnie: Why?

Puppet: Well duh, because I hate Vincent. He killed those children.

*Bonnie's eyes got wide*

Bonnie: o-oh well that's one point for the misfits.

Vincent: It was w-worth it.

*Vincent pulls the knife out of his arm*


	3. Bonnie

That afternoon, Freddy came in holding a letter.

Freddy: BONNIE! BONNIE!

Bonnie: what?

Freddy: check this out, its for you.

*Bonnie took the letter, and opened it*

*The color drained from her*

Freddy: What dose it say?

*Freddy read the letter aloud*

Freddy: To Bonnie. I dare you to massage Freddy's feet while singing Wreaking Ball.

Also, if you want extra points, try cook barnacles with a banana. From Kapowpowpow.

*Bonnie's cheeks turned a deep red*

*Freddy sat on a chair, and stuck his feet out. He wiggled his toes*

Freddy: Well, you'd better get to it.

*Bonnie shuddered, and walked over to Freddy*

*Bonnie began to rub his feet then she started singing*

Once she finished singing, she stood up, and ran to the bathroom.

Bonnie came back after a bit, holding a banana and a bag of barnacles. She grabbed the banana, and wacked the bag until the banana turned into mush. She smeared it all over the bag, then tossed it into a pot of boiling water.

Bonnie: Well I've done all I can do.

Freddy: That's three points for the Fazbears!


	4. Springtrap

Bonnie: We've got another one!

Freddy: read it!

*Bonnie's face turns bright red*

Bonnie: Springtrap, I dare you to kiss Bonnie from Isabelle415.

Puppet: Springtrap, I bet you will like this one.

Springtrap: what is it?

Puppet: it says you have to kiss Bonnie.

Springtrap: ok

*he runs to the Fazbear's room, and pounces on Bonnie and tries to press his lips against her's*

Bonnie: SPRINGTRAP GET OFF!

Springtrap: No I love you!

Bonnie: IF YOU LOVE ME, GET OFF!

*he gets off, and puckers up his lips*

*Bonnie dose the same*

*Right as their lips are about to touch, Bonnie gives him a big slap to the face!*

Bonnie: you thought it would be that easy?!

Springtrap: well sort of

*This earned him another slap to the face, and a kick in the nuts*

*Bonnie walks away*

Bonnie: that is 0 happy points to the misfits.


	5. Shadow Bonnie

After Springtrap returned from the Fazbear room, Bonnie came dashing to the misfit's room with another letter*

Bonnie: its from Dammson 12

Bonnie: To Shadow Bonnie. get a caged girlfriend.

Shadow Bonnie: oh this will be easy.

*Without warning, shadow Bonnie pounced on Bonnie as he screamed "I WANT YOUR BABIES!"*

Bonnie: GET OFF ME! HOW MANY PEOPLE HERE WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!

*Foxy, Freddy, Springtrap, Toy Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie all raise their hands*

Bonnie: I DIDN'T MEAN I WAS GONNA DO IT!

*They all walk away*

*Bonnie pushes him off, but he grabs her and shoves her in a cage*

Bonnie: LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Shadow Bonnie: not until you agree to have sex with me!

Bonnie: YOU SICK BASTARD LET ME OUT!

*Shadow gets in the cage, and starts to case Bonnie*

Bonnie: WHAT ELSE CAN I DO TO GET OUT?

Shadow: nothing, either sex or cage.

Bonnie: FINE!

Shadow: ok,

*Starts undressing*

Bonnie kicks him in the face, and grabs the key*

She gets out, and locks shadow in.

Bonnie: that is 1 point for the misfits, excuse me, I have to go think about what just happened.


	6. Bonnie's Crush

*Foxy came in holding a letter*

Foxy: Bonnie its for ye!

Bonnie: ok this is from Stegoshark. It says Bonnie, I dare you to admit to your crush that you like them.

*bonnie's face went red*

Bonnie: um….hehe….yeah, about that.

*Quickly she grabs a blow torch and burns the letter*

Bonnie: now no one will know.

Foxy: come on matty, that be cheating!

Bonnie: fine!

*Bonnie walks up to freddy and taps his shoulder*

Bonnie: F-Freddy

Freddy: yes Bonnie?

Bonnie: um, I got this dare….. and…um.

Freddy: yeah?

Bonnie: um…I...uh…..sort…of always….had a….um crush… on you

*Bonnie looks away from freddy, blushing deeply*

*Bonnie looks at freddy, still blushing*

*Freddy's eyes are wide, and he blushes*

*Bonnie turns to walk away, tears forming in her eyes*

*Freddy puts a hand on her shoulder*

*Bonnie turns to look at him and he smiles*

*Freddy grabs Bonnie's hand and they look into each others eyes*

*They lean in, and when their lips are about to touch, Foxy barges in*

Foxy: ok, show's over!

Bonnie: 1 point for Fazbears.

Freddy: come on Bonnie, lets go somewhere more…..privet.


End file.
